AMORTENTIA
by Luver Black
Summary: Continuación de "Sabía" y de "La mejor idea", por petición popular. Tarde o temprano habrá lemon. Dejad reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Para todas las que me pedisteis la continuación. Con cariño.

Luver Black. 0_=

* * *

Observó su reflejo en el cristal cubierto de gotitas de lluvia y dio otra vuelta a la cinturilla de su falda con una mirada evaluadora, su pierna robó así unos centímetros más a la tela oscura. Se abrió otro botón de la camisa, y dejó que la túnica se abriera dejando una visión estratégica de su escote. Agarró el frasco de amortentia a través de la tela para darse ánimos, y anduvo los pasos que faltaban hasta el dormitorio de Snape.

Severus daba vueltas por su habitación, nervioso. Eran más de las once de la noche, pero el recuerdo ardiente de esa clase con Gryffindor lo mantenía víctima del insomnio por tercera noche consecutiva. Unos golpes decididos se oyeron en su puerta y volvió la cabeza sorprendido. No sabía quién diablos vendría a molestarlo a esas horas.

Entreabrió el portón de madera, encontrándose el rostro rosado que lo mantenía en vilo día y noche.

"Profesor. Estaba estudiando y me surgió una duda. Me preguntaba si usted podría..." El plan era mucho mejor en teoría que llevándolo a la práctica. Y eso que, en teoría, ya tenía demasiados puntos flacos. Por lo menos, parecía no haberlo despertado, así a lo mejor se limitaba a vacíar el reloj de su casa en vez de expulsarla de Hogwarts.

"Por supuesto. Pase Granger, no puedo dejar de resolver una duda a una alumna tan aplicada como usted, por muy... inadecuada que sea la hora de su visita." Se apartó para dejarla entrar, y la alumna pasó sin creerse que lo hubiera conseguido.

"Iba a tomarme un té. ¿Le apetecería una taza?" Té a las doce de la noche. Snape tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, en plan elfo doméstico, por hacer una proposición tan estúpida.

"Claro." Sonrió ella. ¡Era la oportunidad ideal para deslizar unas gotas de poción en la bebida de él!

Severus se metió en una habitación del fondo para preparar el té, una excusa bastante estúpida teniendo en cuenta que Granger sabía a la perfección que cualquier profesor podía convocar una tetera directamente de las cocinas. Sin embargo la chica no puso objeción y siguió sonriendo radiante hasta que él desapareció tras la puerta.

Debía estarse volviendo loco, pensó mientras cogía un frasquito minúsculo y vertía un par de gotas en la infusión. Echar un filtro de amor en la taza de su alumna más aventajada en pociones, y encima de una forma tan burda y poco discreta.

Llevó las tazas hasta la mesa y le tendió una a ella. Luego se quedó mirándola tratando de ocultar su ansiedad. ¿Por qué demonios no bebía?

"¿Tiene azúcar?"

"Azúcar... ¡Azúcar! Claro que tengo azúcar. Disculpe un momento."

El profesor volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta y la chica aprovechó para echar la poción en la taza de él. ¡Mierda! Había echado demasiada. Sería un milagro si no lo notaba. Pensó mordiéndose el labio. Snape volvió con el aúcar y ella se echó dos cucharadas.

Bebe por Dios...

Por Merlín bebe...

Se llevaron los dos la taza a los labios. El profesor abrió mucho los ojos al acercar su taza, pero enseguida empezó a beber. ¿Lo estaba haciendo aún sabiéndo lo que tomaba?

Hermione iba a beber cuando notó el olor a hierba recién cortada, a pergamino nuevo, al aula de pociones. Le sonrió y empezó a beber. Se miraron a los ojos mientras apuraban del todo el contenido de sus tazas. Las apoyaron de nuevo en la mesa al mismo tiempo y Hermione empezó a notar cómo el corazón se le aceleraba.

"Podrían expulsarla por intentar esto con un profesor Granger." susurró él mientras se humedecía los labios.

"Y usted podría ir a Azkaban por intentar esto con una alumna." Siguió Hermione mientras se subía a la mesa y empezaba gatear hacia él, quién la esperaba sonriendo sugerentemente.


	2. Chapter 2

Sentía la sangre corriendo como fuego por sus venas mientras se acercaba despacio. Las manos de Snape se movieron veloces bajando su túnica hasta los hombros y tirando de la tela para acercarla bruscamente a él. Hermione soltó un golpe de aire al sentirlo de pronto a unos pocos centímetros de su boca. Los ojos negros se volvieron carbones ardientes mientras acariciaba su rostro con una dulzura inesperada. El dedo dibujaba formas abstractas por su mejilla, hasta llegar a la boca y colarse entre su labios.

Hermione dejó que lo hiciera y comenzó a succionar el dedo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, divertida al ver que su respiración se entrecortaba. Él tiró del dedo para abajo, haciendo así que ella abriera la boca, y se lanzó a besarla sustituyendo el dedo por su lengua en cuestión de segundos. La chica gimió al sentir su boca devorando la suya con todo el poder y la exquisitez que podía esperarse de un hombre así. Suspiró entre sus labios cuando él volvió a cogerla por la cintura y atraerla hacia sí. Cayó de la mesa al fin, quedando sentada sobre el profesor con las piernas rodeando su delgada figura.

Las bragas mojadas se pegaron a ella empujadas por el calor y la dureza de los que, de pronto, sólo la separaban la tela empapada y un par de túnicas. Abrió los ojos, no recordaba cuando los había cerrado, y lo miró enfebrecida.

Snape sentía de pronto toda su calidez practicamente pegada a su palpitante sexo. Granger se separó de pronto, rompiendo el beso. Y sus ojos marrones se abrieron, brillantes, refulgentes.

La amortentia hacía que su corazón se acelerara y toda la sangre bajara directamente a su polla. Los pensamientos románticos se habían perdido en alguna parte del proceso y, a juzgar por el deseo desesperado en la mirada de la muchacha, en ella había tenido exactamente el mismo efecto. Notó que la chica se removía buscando profundizar el contacto, y se levantó con ella en brazos, evitando así que lo hiciera. Todavía no señorita Granger. Pensaba mientras la llevaba a la cama, sonriendo ante la protesta muda de su alumna. Todavía no.

Severus la cogió en brazos, hizo un ruidito de protesta pero él la ignoró sonriendo misteriosamente. Estiró el cuello para llenar de mordisquitos el de su profesor, deleitándose con el rastro de piel de gallina que dejaba en la piel cetrina. Y de pronto se encontró recostándose en una cama de sábanas negras, con el inquietante peso de Severus Snape encima.

La tumbó en la cama y enseguida tuvo el deseo de ver toda su piel rosada contrastando con el eterno color negro de su dormitorio. Asíque comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca. Las manos de Granger subieron, una de ellas empezó a desabrochar a su vez la túnica negra, y la otra se fué directamente a rodear su miembro a través de la tela. Toda la parsimonia con la que pensaba tomarse la tarea divina de desnudarla, se fue al traste al sentir la descarada caricia. Terminó de deshacerse de la camisa, arrancándola literalmente del suave cuerpo y descubriendo así un elegante sostén negro sujetando a duras penas los senos altos, redondeados. Mucho más mujer de lo que había soñado, y mil veces más atractiva por ello.

Levantó la ceja impresionado por la exquisitez de la lencería, para un segundo más tarde sonreir divertido al ver las, aproximadamente, ocho vueltas que había dado la chica a la cinturilla de la falda para hacerla más corta. Deshizo las vueltas, esta vez sí lentamente, dejando que ella se ruborizara, para finalmente soltar el botón de la arrugada falda y sacársela tambien. Negras, a juego con la otra pieza. La acarició por encima de la fina tela. Y ella entrecerró los ojos suspirando.

Snape rió suavemente y Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos. Definitivamente, su profesor llevaba demasiada ropa. Abrió la túnica negra de un tirón, y mil botoncitos diminutos cayeron rodeándolos. A ninguno le importó. Snape seguía acariciándola por encima de las bragas, y ella le mordía el labio de abajo mientras acababa de deshacerse de la ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Se colocó sobre él para observarlo. El cuerpo estaba cubierto de múltiples cicatrices, y era delgado pero torneado. Los brazos delgados pero fuertes, la espalda larga y ancha. Era alto, y la piel cetrina, pálida, lisa pero continuamente interrumpida por las cicatrices. Besó su boca y comenzó a bajar por su pecho. Él cerraba los ojos y suspiraba de vez en cuando, pero ella quería, necesitaba, oirlo gritar de placer.

Bajó por su vientre, y más aún más hasta acariciar la punta suave con la lengua. Lo miró y vio que él la miraba. Cerró la boca alrededor del capullo y bajó hasta introducirlo en su boca casi por completo. Subió lentamente, y volvió a bajar rápido. El profesor gimió y Hermione sonrió para sí. Volvió a sacarlo, y manteniéndolo desnudo empezó a repartir besitos por toda la cabeza del pene observando las reacciones de hombre cuando hacía una u otra cosa.

Sabía cuando subía o bajaba su placer, el filtro de amor los hacía conectar de una forma muy fuerte, y lo tuvo al borde del orgasmo unas cuantas veces hasta que él la apartó incapaz de aguantar por mucho más tiempo. Hermione rió mientras él la llenaba de besos, pero cuando su boca empezó a bajar por su cuello. Dejó de reir perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Sintió los dedos de él meterse sin dificultad entre la tela negra y su sexo. Gimió y arqueó la espalda, momento que aprovechó el profesor para desabrochar el sujetador con una sóla mano. Sonrió extasiada mientras él la cubría de besos. Snape se separó de ella para observarla; se sentía desnuda, entregada, atractiva.

Le quitó la prenda que faltaba mientras seguía observando con una mirada que parecía querer comérsela, y bajó la cabeza para hundir la boca entre sus piernas. Hermione cogió aire cuando sintió la lengua de él nadar por ella como si llevara la vida entera haciéndolo. Separó los labios con dos dedos dejándola expuesta y volvió a ella. La besaba con pasión, con pura devoción. Y pronto la chica perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Sólo sabía que estaba allí, que Snape estaba allí, adorándola.

"Por favor..." quería más, no quería que parara, pero quería sentir. Apenas abrió los ojos, no sabía si la había escuchado pedir, sintió como Severus comenzaba a hundirse en ella, lenta, muy lentamente. Tenía los ojos y los labios cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Hermione apenas tenía control de su propio cuerpo, pero sus piernas se abrían solas para recibirlo, y sus caderas se amoldaban solas a la forma de su cuerpo, que avanzaba.

Pronto estuvo dentro de ella por completo, dejó unos segundos hsta que sintió que las paredes de ella se hacían a su tamaño, y comenzó a moverse poco a poco. Sentía las subidas y bajadas de su placer. La amortentia les daba una conexión muy profunda.

Hermione se agarraba a sus hombros mientras él embestía acoplándose a su movimiento. Su espalda sudaba, y los brazos en tensión parecían no cansarse nunca. El sudor caía tambien entre los pecho de ella, y se mezclaba en sus vientres cuando él se acercaba para besarla.

"Te amo." sonrió él, dándose cuenta de pronto de las cosas que sentía.

"Y yo te amo." rió ella dándose cuenta a su vez. Él se unió a la risa. No había que esperar otra cosa, después de todo, habían tomado amortentia.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, los dos descansaban tumbados y bañados en sudor de la cabeza a los pies.

Hermione se sentía muy sóla de pronto, asique se abrazó a él. Snape le besó la frente. Volvieron a reir. Ya estaban actuando como enamorados de nuevo.

"El efecto desaparecerá en..."

"Una hora." completó ella la frase. "Olvidas quien soy o qué."

"Nunca podría olvidarte." Dijo él. Volvieron a reír.

"Déjame ver cuanto queda para que desaparezcan los efectos." Sonrió ella tumbándose de lado para alcanzar su reloj. Él se asomó sobre su hombro de buen humor.

Los dos se quedaron pálidos de pronto. Y se miraron con cara asustada.

Habían pasado tres horas. El efecto había acabado hacía tiempo.


End file.
